Do que você tem medo?
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: [OneShot] Tyson ajuda a pessoa que ele ama a superar seus medos. Kai entregará seu coração ao moreno? [KaixTyson][Yaoi super leve]


**Beyblade** não me pertence... ainda. Mas o Kai é meu sim

Não está grande coisa essa fic... meu segundo yaoi, desconto por favor.

**Do que você tem medo?**

O vento batia em seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos. Os olhos castanho avermelhado continuavam fixos em algum ponto do céu já escuro com estrelas cintilantes.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta e nem sentiu um par de olhos em cima de si.

"Será que algum dia vou me ver livre da dívida que tenho com Volteire?" – Pergunta-se mentalmente Kai

Kai odiava ter essa maldita dívida com seu avô. Se não tivesse essa dívida, não precisava ser usado no plano maligno dele. Mas talvez não tivesse conhecido sua equipe. Não tivesse conhecido ele.

"Droga, ele de novo invadindo a minha mente?" – Pensa Kai muito aborrecido – "Ele não passa de um idiota comilão." – Irrita-se mais ainda

Kai não queria admitir, mas realmente estava gostando muito daquela pessoa. Aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios quase infantis, aquele jeito comilão e brincalhão. Kai realmente gostava. Mas era errado, não era? Não podia, não podia ter sentimentos. Não tinha esse direito.

O garoto que estava no quarto apenas observando Kai deliciava-se com a visão que tinha. Amava o capitão rabugento mais do que tudo. Queria tanto fazer ele esquecer do passado. Maldito passado que ainda estava bem presente na memória de Kai, fazendo este sofrer tanto e demorar a confiar em alguém. A confiar nele próprio.

Com esse pensamento, o garoto vai até a sacada e abraça por trás Kai. Este por sua vez leva um susto, mas procura não demonstrar e de cara reconhece aquele corpo delicado e definido.

"Tyson, já disse para bater na porta antes de entrar." – Queixa-se Kai

"Eu bati, mas você não ouviu." – Defende-se Tyson

Tyson tenta esquentar os braços gelados de Kai mas como não consegue apenas com o calor do seu corpo, empurra delicadamente Kai para dentro do quarto e joga um cobertor em seus ombros.

"Eu não pedi..." – Começa a dizer Kai

"Você está gelado. Assim ainda vai pegar um resfriado e você deve estar preparado para a batalha contra os Demolition Boys." – Justifica-se o moreno sentando-se ao lado do capitão

Kai murmura qualquer coisa e fica em silêncio. Um silêncio muito constrangedor que só é quebrado quando o moreno decide ter aquela convesa logo com Kai.

"Olha Kai, eu te amo. Sei que no fundo você acha isso errado, mas é a verdade. Poxa cara, sei que você também gosta de mim. Por que tenta me afastar sempre?" – Desabafa o moreno

"Não sei do que está falando." – Diz Kai indiferente

"Estou falando disso." – Diz Tyson irritado

Tyson cola seus lábios nos lábios mornos de Kai num beijo desesperado que é mais ou menos correspondido pelo outro. Tyson acariciava de leve a nuca de Kai, enquanto empurrava para se aproximas mais e aprofundar mais e mais o beijo.

Quando Tyson se afasta um pouco do rosto de seu amado, este lhe olhava com o mesmo olhar frio e indiferente.

"Você quer mas não sabe como corresponder. Kai, do que você tem medo?" – Pergunta Tyson com a voz rouca e falhada

Kai fica pensativo por um momento, de certa forma Tyson tinha razão em estar fazendo aquelas perguntas.

"Isso não é correto." – Diz Kai com um suspiro cansado

"Não é correto que pessoas que se amam fiquem juntas?" – Pergunta Tyson com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

"Se você ficar comigo pode acabar se machucando." – Diz Kai nervoso

Kai se levanta bruscamente e deixa o cobertor cair no chão. Ele fica olhando para a parede, não queria voltar a encarar Tyson. Tinha falado demais, mas no fundo era verdade. Não achava a relação deles muito correto, principalmente pelo perigo que estaria expondo o seu amado. Seu avô não ia perdoar, jamais. Ia afetar o Kai afetando primeiramente a pessoa com que ele se importava.

"Não tenho medo de me machucar ao seu lado, pois longe de você me machucaria ainda mais." – Diz Tyson tocando o ombro de Kai

Kai arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

"Ele não vai fugir? Por que não vai desistir de mim?" – Pensa Kai

E como se lesse os pensamentos de Kai...

"Porque eu te amo." – Diz Tyson bem baixinho no ouvido de Kai

Kai arregala um pouco mais os olhos, mas logo seu rosto assume uma expressão mais suave. Calmamente ele vira em direção ao Tyson e pressiona este na parede, beijando-o logo em seguida.

Kai agora tinha certeza de que podia Ter sentimentos e podia tentar ser feliz. Sempre teria o perigo de Volteire voltar, mas agora tinha alguém especial apoiando ele. Alguém que amava ele por ele ser o Kai, só o Kai.

"Obrigada Tyson, também te amo." – Pensa Kai sorrindo internamente


End file.
